vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Benkei
|-|Benkei= |-|Ushiwakamaru= |-|Oniwakamaru= Summary Benkei, also known as the infamous Ben the Key Hunter, is a Samurai criminal traversing the galaxy. Originally a Gozanze-Style Samurai, he went rogue and became infamous for hunting Samurai and collecting their Keys alongside his Ox-Holder, Ushiwakamaru. He is a former follower of Yoshitsune, who tricked him into death and stole his giant holder, the Oniwakamaru. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, likely 5-B, far higher with Oniwakamaru Name: Benkei, Ben the Key Hunter Origin: Samurai 8 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oni (formerly), Samurai, Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Samurai are robots thus do not have a normal body or organs), Limited Matter Manipulation and Body Control (Samurai can manipulate their body or their holder's body's sub-atomic particles to form it into different shapes, tools and devices), Technology Manipulation (Samurai can manipulate and create technology using their body), Statistics Amplification (With their holder armour and giant holder armour samurai increase their power and durability to the point that they can onehsot their peers), Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 dependent on the God Acala and their courage to continue fighting), Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his swords), Durability Negation (With samurai soul sword which cuts at the subatomic level), limited Extrasensory Perception (Can see people any where on a planet he is surveying), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) and Mind Reading (Samurai are capable of searching people's memories), Limited Invisibility and Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier that can steath an entire planet) |-|Resistances= Resistance to: Cold, Cosmic Radiation (Samurai can survive in the vaccum of space), Hacking (his key has hacking protections albeit weak ones), Mind Manipulation (Samurai have a digital consciousness as opposed to a normal mind and are robots) and Immunity to: Soul Manipulation (Samurai do not have traditional souls, are robots and have already died) Attack Potency: Moon level, likely Planet level (Matched Cat Body Daruma in combat), far higher with Oniwakamaru (Completely outmatched Cat Body Daruma. Stated to be able to cut planets into pieces), can negate durability with samurai soul sword. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Cat Body Daruma) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class, likely Planet Class, far higher with Oniwakamaru Durability: Moon level, likely Planet level, higher '''with Samurai Armor, '''far higher with Oniwakamaru Stamina: Very High, fought Daruma and had a large part of his body destroyed by soroken, then he fought the team alpha and beta in a fight without showing any signs of tiredness. Range: Standard melee range with sword, planetary with holder Oniwakamaru. Standard Equipment: Weapons: *'Samurai Soul Blade:' Like all Samurai, Benkei possesses a Samurai Soul. Using an incredibly long Handle Bone, he can shape his soul into a spear tip that he wields like a naginata. Key Holders: *'Ushiwakamaru:' Ushiwakamaru is a Key Holder owned by Benkei. *'Oniwakamaru:' Oniwakamaru is a Ship Key Holder is said to be able to cut planets into pieces. Shock waves produced by casual swings of its blade can leave huge scars on planets from space. Originally belonging to the legendary samurai Yoshitsune, it was acquired by Benkei through stealing Yoshitsune key, Oniwakamaru became his ship key holder. Intelligence: High, tricked a high tier samurai into killing himself. Weaknesses: Regenerating his entire body can take potentially hours, but regeneration speed varies among Samurai and less damaging injuries can be healed much quicker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key Integration: Even though he is a Samurai, Benkei has a very weak key which could not download any fighting style. To compensate, Benkei stole the keys of stronger Samurai and connected them to his own, storing the bound keys in a pack attached to his back. Because he has stolen keys from practitioners of the Kongo-Yasha, Daiitoku, Gozanze, and Gundari Styles, he can use moves from all four styles. *'Daiitoku Style:' **'Sou Kõkai Gi: Extraneous Armor Gear': A technique that enables the Daiitoku Style signature skill that reshapes Samurai Armor to create extra appendages such as hands. *'Gozanze Style:' **'Sou Henken Gi: Blade Altering Gear': A technique that enables the Gozanze Style signature skill that allows a Samurai to alter the shape of their Handle Bone. *'Gundari Style:' **'Sou Ten'nai Gi: Loaded Gear': A technique that enables Gundari Style signature skill that manifests an electrical field emitter from a Samurai's Armor. *'Kongo-Yasha Style:' **'Sou Juu Gi: Firearm Gear': A technique that enables the Kongo-Yasha signature skill that converts parts of one's Samurai Armor into firearms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Longevity Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Matter Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Evil Characters Category:Samurai 8 Category:Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Villains Category:Shueisha Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Samurai Category:Robots